Too Swift a Faze
by T3ebz
Summary: Tamaki confesses to Kyoya one day in the music room, and an unexpected sentence made their friendship move in a new direction. What will happen when things go a little askew? R&R a little TamakixKyoyaxharuhi.
1. Too swift a faze

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran host club or any of the characters situated in it.

**Too swift a faze.**

Silently and proudly Kyoya Ootori walked down the long corridor towards the third music room, but on the inside, clouds brew and rain dropped in the sky that was his mind. He had been thinking a lot, possibly too much, and now it was catching up to him. Pulling down the rigid gold handle on the door it opened slowly with a subtle 'click'.

"Kyoya, you're early." Whispered out a forgiving voice. The shadow king looked forward to find  
the foolish blonde at the piano, just gazing at the hollow keys, waiting to give them life.  
It was no surprise that Tamaki would be there, he was usually there, whenever you were trying to exasperatingly, flee.

"I was trying to escape those simple school life pleasures. Why are you here so early, Tamaki?" He really didn't need to ask, he knew why, he always knew.

"I was waiting, Kyoya, do you have to ask?" Tamaki blinked softly and glanced caringly in his direction, gentle amethyst orbs shone brightly, they had effortlessly stared right through him.

"..The more I listened..."

"For what? Baka." Kyoya questioned as he walked over to the vacant lounge and placed his overcoat and book bag in the corner slot. There was no answer from the elegant teen besides a creak in the stool and the soft melodic sound of life finally flowing through the ivory keys.

Sunlight poured through the tall windows dancing they're solemn dance against the marble floor, and the clouds peacefully drifted, pillowing off the colorful sky. All at once, music halted, stool fell, and king held darkened king.

"..if I could share in his world..."

"Kyoya.." Tamaki whispered, clutching the smooth folds of Kyoya's soft shirt, and placing his head in the centre of his chest. "...I..I already told the rest of the club that there won't be a meeting today.." The shadow king was already surprised by Tamaki's sudden burst of affection, but no club meeting? A soft sigh escaped Kyoya's lips.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya mumbled as the blonde quickly glanced up at him. "there's something we need to discuss." The shadow king pressed, as he pushed Tamaki three inches away. The hurt in those purple hazes glowed openly, and his brows furrowed.  
Kyoya stepped to his left and plunked harshly into the lounge, this had been plaguing his mind for over a month, he couldn't possibly hold it in anymore.

His first move, was pushing those fragile frames up his nose carefully as he began his first impromptu sentence.

"I am sure that you are aware of most peoples emotions were as I am exempt from that gift. Well, more so when it comes to my own, or to people who care for me." Kyoya started, this was already more emotional that he wanted it to be.

"But as it seems vibes reach me, and it's from you, with that I question, as it were our suppose-ed 'friendship'." At this statement Tamaki moved to sit at Kyoyas right, this was not going to go well.

"In short, Tamaki, and with the least amount of explanation possible, what is it you want from me?" Kyoya blurted. Maybe he could have worded that a little more..considerate. The shadow king sat there in silence, as the sun moved down cautiously across the horizon.

Tamaki looked shocked, this cold heartedness hadn't been heard since middle school. As he was thinking back this past month he remembered he had been more forward and affectionate with Kyoya. What was wrong with him, and why was he acting this way. The quiet king finally looked up to see the side of Kyoya's face pointing nicely to the floor, and he stammered his answer.

"W..want..from you? Why Kyoya,..I don't want anything." He started. "What I seek is something that only okaa-san can give." Tamaki once again faced the floor and blushed, as a sheepish smile began to creep over his face.

Was this what our friendship was?

-------------------------

AN: So this is my second fan fic and I think so far so good. I'm a little too short on the detail aspect of it, but it could be worse I suppose. This fic I have strong intentions on continuing. But all in all I like this cute Tamaki faze, if you don't realize it I think I'm situating this before Haruhi came along. Please review, your comments mean a lot to a first time writer. 


	2. A kiss in the right Direction

-**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High school host club.

**AN**: after a short and brutally forward chapter I hope to get things rolling smoothly. So, here goes nothing!

Chapter Recap:

"W…want…from you? Why Kyoya,..I don't want anything." He started. "What I seek is something that only okaasan can give." Tamaki once again faced the floor and blushed, his sheepish smile creeping onto his pink face.

Was this what our friendship was?

-------------------------

Kyoya had yet to move or say anything, he had just sat there, transfixed in how correct and shocked he was. It was getting late, how long had they been there? Stars had begun to sprout through the navy sky and everything began to darken.

Tamaki shifted slightly in his seat, he was so nervous that Kyoya could feel his rapid heartbeat not only beside him but also bouncing off the far corner wall.

"Tamaki." Kyoya started as he lifted his head up slowly to face him only to be met by the kings' eyes no more than an inch away. "This isn't right. I can't help you the way you want me to." He stated simply as he began to stand up.

"Please consider the reasonable."

_"...I'd be able to see..."_

Tamaki looked crushed, but that didn't mean that things would change, he knew Kyoya, and he expected this. The shadow king took another glance back at Tamaki as he picked up his coat and bag from the couch and saw contempt, exactly what he wanted to achieve by this confrontation.

He didn't leave yet, as much as he felt he needed to, he also felt the same amount of 'I should stay to comfort him' pulsing in the back of his mind.

That small hesitation gave the king a reason to smile, and he stood up from the lounge. The room was now glazed in darkness and it was hard to see, but he knew where he was going, and as Kyoya was about to turn towards the door he felt Tamaki's fragile fingers on the hem of his shirt cuff, so he turned back towards him.

"Only once Kyoya, and it'll never happen again." Tamaki whispered as he stepped inwards. All Kyoya could do was take everything in as a sudden distraught king pressed his warm lips against him, it wasn't harsh, and it wasn't fake or arrogant. The kiss in itself was soft, gentle

and passionate, besides the fact that his first kiss was from his male best friend, it hardly bothered him. Five seconds was all it took and Tamaki broke off and embraced him tenderly, as tears welled up in his amethyst eyes.

"Arigato, Kyoya." Tamaki breathed as he abruptly let him go and walked, head held high, towards and out of the door. Adjusting his glasses Kyoya moved towards the window, carelessly dropping his stuff on the floor, and as he gazed quietly out the massive glass at the bright shining stars he listened.

What happen to graze his ears after that was the soft sobbing of the host club king as he slouched uncomfortably on the other side of the door.

_"...sceneries different from the ones I had seen already."_

------------------

No expected tension surrounded Tamaki and Kyoya the next day, it was business as usual. Also no one seemed to notice how they seemed to be closer than further apart. As always, Kyoya Ootori walked briskely but calmly down

that long corridor towards the third music room. Those large pinkish doors slowly enveloping in his view as he approached, and that shiney rigid gold handle called out for his hand.

The light was eluminating the hallway in the right way, cascading a sea of warm light against the contrasting figure walking along. All the girls stopped to stare at the handsome man, commenting on how the sun washed away all the darkness in his features and played an erotic part in their minds.

Just as he was about to enter all was silent, and in his mind he fought it, hoping that today would not be like yesterday. Softly, and hesitant, the shadow king turned the now warm fixture, and opened the large pink door with the same subtle 'click'.

"KYOYA!!" Called out the rambunctious blonde as he jumped off the couch and darted towards him. "I've come up with something, maybe a medieval cosplay this time?" he questioned as he grabbed Kyoya's arm, snagging the blue fabric of his coat around his elbow.

"He won't stop asking us after we refused,-" Kaoru began looking over to the now harrassed shadow king.

"and today is suppose to be a improv day." Hikaru finished. strutting over to Kaoru and putting his arm around him. This is a simple everyday thing, those devilish twins, who do they think they're impressing here. Kyoya looked toward them while fixing the position of his glasses, and smirked.

The room was just the way they had left it the night before, calm, and organized. Although traces of yesterday's event made him shake the irritatable youth off of his arm stating something that the king didn't exactly catch as he went off sulking to his own little corner.

"Today, is to make up for yesterday, we have no plans to dress in any fashion. Also Tamaki," Kyoya said calmly as he looked towards him. "we'll use midieval another time." and at this sentence Hikaru looked at his brother, they were

thinking the same thing, Kyoya Ootori was the king, but gave in to that idiot for pure amusement. With this statement Tamaki unpaled and stood upright, a smile creeping onto his charming face as he dramatically declaired "I see, I see."

Kyoya looked around the room, his grey brown eyes took in every detail, every play of anything happening. He took in account who was in the room, were they were and what they were doing. Hikaru and Koaru decided they were

going to bother the blonde idiot with the idea that he wasn't the king, Huni-senpai was eating cake and talking about trivial things to his obediant caretaker and friend Mori-senpai who sat there expressionless, with only one word answers 'ah'.

While he himself stood there, surveying, supervising, questioning, his phone beeped in his pocket, calling out that it was time. Kyoya put his stuff softly onto the closest table and walked towards his spot directly to Tamaki's right.

"Take your places, and be nice." Kyoya said softly. The twins situated themselves behind the chair Tamaki was sitting in, Huni was standing horizontally next to him and Mori stood behind Kyoya and looked seductively over his shoulder towards the door. They did have to wait too long before that annoying clicking sound was heard, and groan signaled that the giant pink door was about to be leisurely opened.

"Welcome!" everyone proclaimed. As the person walked in the room surprised by the sight, Kyoya himself was taken back because he recognized the baffled student before him to be Fujioka Haruhi.

-------------------------------

**AN:** So I'm fairly pleased with the turnout of this chapter and I'm hoping that I'll soon get positive feedback. I'm still working on the detail for the backgrounds and everything else but I think that I'm not moving too fast or too slow, the progression is decent. If you happen to have any questions or requests of any kind please do not hesitate to let me know.

(Arigato Thank you)

(Senpai Upperclassmen)


End file.
